pfremixxxxxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Collin's World
Collin's World Is An Awesome Show About a Boy Named Collin. the Show Mostly Based off Him Going Threw Adventures. Years Active - September 2009-January 2011 Preceded By - Kid's World Season 1 1. Choose, Choose 2. Smarty Pants 3. Wummer/Swinter 4. The Bees Band 5. The Secret Agent Animals 6. Rock This Place(s) 7. When The Owners are away the pets will play 8. Party 9. Pick a Job Day 10. A Travel into The Future: Part 1 11. A Travel into The Future: Part 2 12. Talent Show 13. The Trip To StarDom 14. Stranded, For Know 15. Attack Of The Robot 16. Collin's Christmas (1 hour Special) 17. Fired? 18. Lazy Day 19. Our First Album 20. New Friends (1 hour special) Season 2 21. Do You Believe In Magic? 22. Emily, The Model 23. Calling All Secret Agent Animals (1 hour speacial) 24. First Kiss 25. Our First Tour 26. Summer Dance 27. I Can Fly! 28. Pool Party 29. Fashion Show 30. Collin's Birthday 31. Magic Show 32. Family Reunion (1 hour speacial) 33. Fairy Tale (1 hour special) 34. New Band Member 35. Double Date 36. Have A Super Day 37. An Old Pal Comes To Visit 38. Zeke's Secret 39. Lets Take A Roller-Coaster Ride 40. A Battle Between Two Worlds (1 hour speacial) Season 3 41.Flashback Day 42.Lets Take A Trip To Space! 43.Triple Date 44. More Family? 45. Summer Parade 46. Nerdy Dancin 47. A Travel Into The Future: Part 3 48. Our First Award 49. Movie Party 50. Collin Meets A Famous Band! (1 hour speacial) 51. Collin Gets Sick 52. Elementary My Dear, Natalie 53. Captured: Part 1: There Missing?!? (1 hour speacial) 54.Captured: Part 2: Found! (1 hour Special) 55. Our Moms Are In A Band? 56. Boat Ride! 57. The Bees In Space! 58. Snow Day? 59. The Shining Sun! 60. Battle Of The Bands! (1 hour special) Season 4 61.Skate Date 62.Costume Party 63.Our First Music Video 64.The Crazies 65.New Girl In Town 66.Emily Models Around The World 67.Pet Day 68.Summer Camp? 69.Summer Play 70.Double Bouble 71.Lonley Collin 72.The Bees In A Movie 73.The Bees vs. The Momz (1 hour special) 74.Circus! 75.Carnival! 76.Summer Fair! 77.Atlantis! 78.New Phone 79.Emily Says Goodbye? Part 1 80.Emily Says Goodbye? Part 2 Season 5 81.Emily's Surprise Party 82.A Table For Eight 83.Our First Grammy 84.Who Lives On Collin's Street? 85.Wish Gone Wrong 86.Bad Girls 87.Arrested! 88.Bad Girls Escape! 89.Sweet Dreams? 90.Are You My Mummy? 91.The Bees Split? 92.The Bees Second Album 93.The Bees Second Tour 94.And The Award Goes To... (1 hour special) 95.Emily Wins Model Award 96.Emily Goes On A Modeling Tour 97.Water Park! 98.Emily's Back From The Tour 99.Sleepover At Natalie's 100.The Last Day Of Summer Season 6 101.First Day Of School 102.The Bees Biggest Fan(s) 103.Detention!?!? 104.More Modeling Awards 105.Collin In Wonderland (2 hour special) 106.Attack of the Living Gelatin 107.Rodrick ,The Tutor 108.District Test Week! 109.Embarrassed In Gym 110.Substitute 111.School Play Auditions 112.The Roles Go To... 113.Play Practice or Band Practice 114.Opening Night 115.The Bees Band, Rock Out! 116.Babysitting! Part 1 117.Babysitting! Part 2 118.Sea Sick 119.Call It Quits? Part 1 120.Call It Quits? Part 2 Season 7 121.Never Say Never 122.Hit! Part 1: Smack! 123.Hit! Part 2: Moments Later 124.Grammy Awards 125.Get Down Studing 126.Concert For The Queen 127.Report Cards 128. The Return Of Gabby and Ashley: Part 1 129. The Return Of Gabby And Ashley: Part 2 130. The Return Of Gabby and Ashley: Part 3 Season 8 131. Spanish Festival 132. Collin's Rise To Fame 133. The Last Day of School! 134. The End is Just The Beginning: Part 1 135. The End is Just The Beginning: Part 2 Films *Collin Goes Hollywood *The Bees Trapped In Toykyo Games *Collin's Game *Collin's Racing *LEGO: Collin's World World Series See Main Article The World: Video Game Series Awards and Nominations List of awards and nominations received by Collin's World Other Action Figures have been Announced. Trivia *The Show Will End In January 2011 After It's 8th Season. Category:Browse